


5...

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [41]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

5...

"Crap, I forgot the lens!" Brad hissed when Mark was already pullling the car out of the parking lot to go on their sightseeing tour. "Terrific! Well, just grab them real fast, alright? I think Tyler and Josh are still in the bus so you wont have to find the driver." Nodding the photographer jumped out of the jeep and ran off to where the bands bus was stated. Normally at least Josh took part in the exploration of new cities, but his day the drummer had declined, told them he had catched a cold and needed to rest. Tyler vowed to stay with him, but the singer always declined going out too much so no one had a second thought about that.

Grunting satisfied on the fact that the bus door was not locked Brad hopped in and went straight in direction of the bunks, freezing as he pushed the door between the lounge and the sleeping area open. "What in gods name.....?" he started, starring shocked at the two bandmates. Josh, who's face just started to change to a bright shade of red, stood in the middle of the aisle, shirtless, Tyler kneeling before him, his fingers tucked in the waistband of the drummers opened jeans. Not even blinking the singer proceeded and shoved his friends jeans down, then stood up and patted his hands on his own. 

"The zipper broke." he simply said, walking past Brad and dissapearing somewhere on the outside. Turning his gaze to the drummer, still standing with his mouth slightly hanging open Brad repeated slowly: "The...zipper broke?" Eagerly nodding Josh turned and crawled into his bunk. "Yap. Wanted to ly down, I'm ill, remember? The zipper broke so Ty helped me out." 

 

4....

Michael knocked on the dressroom, smiling at the sign on it, saying "Spooky". It were the little moments like this when he realised how far his friends have come and how glad he was to still be a part of it. Josh answered pretty fast and Michael couldn't pin exactly what, but something was different. The drummer appeared out of breath, a little sweaty. Eying him cautiously on the way to the stage Michael tried to find hints if Josh was having a apanic attack or felt sick. 

In the cold light of a stage lamp he let his eyes run over the others body, stopping at the sight of his hands. Grey. Joshs hands were a fading black. "Dude..." Michael sayed, slow and sloppy, unsure if he wanted to know the answer, "you got Tylers paint all over your hands..." squinting his eyes and looking closer the older male growled surprised, "AND over your neck!" 

If Josh faked the following surprise he was pretty good at it. Looking down on his hands he shrugged, giving a small, nervous laugh. "Oh, seems like I confused it with my lotion." Tilting his head Michael wasn't completly satisfied with that answer. "Your lotion?" "Yeah man, you know, dry, itching skin." "Itching skin." "Exactly." Michael would have digged deeper then, but the intro already began to play.

 

3....

"The Teletubbys? Seriously?" Shaking his head in disbelief Mark starred at Tyler, both of them standing in the aisle of the tour bus, getting dressed for the day. Grinning the singer swung the boxers he had just got out of his bag over his shoulder, alongside with his shirt and some pants. "Yap. A fan gave them to me. And it's underwear, so nobody is going to see it." Blinking Mark starred at him. "I get that but...TELETUBBYS?" Passing him by to get changed in the privacy of the backstudio Tyler grinned. "If you don't plan to do my laundry by hand you should just deal with it! Next hotel with laundry is like in three days." Shivering on the thought Mark choosed to ignore it then.

That was until he walked into Joshs dressroom after the show that evening. "Hey man, we're heading out in about an hour..." The videographer stopped dead in his tracks and starred at his friend, standing in the middle of his dressroom in a shirt and pants, obviously getting changed after a shower as his hair still was clutching wet to his forehead. "Thanks, I'll be in the bus soon." Josh gave back politly, well recognising Marks open hanging mouth, but deliberatly ignoring it until the other gasped out some word: "That...are...Teletubbys briefs." Grinning Josh looked down and gestured over the piece of clothing. "Yap, pretty sick, don't ya think?" Mark focused him and squintet his eyes, very, very curious now. "These are TYLERS Teletubby briefs." 

Looking shocked for the split of a second the drummer caught himself fast and started to pull his jeans on. "Oh, we got matching ones. From a fan." Knowing that he wouldn't get more at that point Mark let it be then. If he eyed Tyler suspiciously while he changed that evening and surpressed a hissed "Bastards!" as he saw the singer sporting simple black boxers it was totally only for science.

 

2...

"Hey Josh, you got a charger for me real fast?" Jon called into the bus from the front door, unsure if his friends had already left for stage. As there was no answer he realised that they had gone to soundcheck. Sighing he stepped into the bus, hoping he wasn't overstepping boundaries, but his phone was about to die and he needed to call his mother. Already after a few weeks with Tyler and Josh he had learned how generous and nice they were to everyone they considered a friend and he had easily fit himself in that concept, already passing personal things back and forth between them. 

He technically knew that Josh kept his phone charger under his pillow and that it was ok to take it as long as he gave it back, so he strolled to the bunks and drew back the curtain of the one the drummer had claimed. Feeling something heavy slip in the process Jon hissed as a bag fell down, it's insides spilling all over the floor. Immidiatly Jon kneeled down to stuff it back, but his hand lingered as he recognised the items. Lube. Condoms. Alright.   
Jon considered this as an answer to the question why Josh was so absolutly laid back about meeting fans...

When he turned to get the last thing hat fell out of the bag he frowned. This was...interesting, at least. There where a leather collar, with a mark on it and Jon couldn't do other then give his curiousity room and take it to read the letters curved into the metal. Dropping his jaw on the familar name on it, a very surprised "Really?" slipping from his lips, Jon starred at it for a while, then put it back where it belonged as well. Zipping up the bag and pushing it back into the bunk Jon closed the curtain and left. His mom could wait anyway. 

 

1...

Hours of driving through an foreign, wide stretched out landscape had all of them tired and hungry as hell. A little town with at least a copy of a fast foor restaurant was a welcomed opportunity then. The whole crew came together, the support acts as well. A certain kind of atmosphere took them over as they one by one realised that everybody was more or less eyeing Tyler and Josh suspicious, while the two of them started to laugh hysterically and feeding each other with fries. After Tyler caughed because he choked on something and Josh gently padded his back, the drummer got up, stretched himself and then leaned down again, catching his friends chin in his hand, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was answered in an instant. 

"Be right back, babe." he whispered before he let go and turned to walk to the bathroom, while Tyler proceeded to stuff a burger into his mouth as if nothing remarkable had just happened. As he chewed thoughtfully he raised his eyes and found a whole punch of people starring at him, all of them froze in various states of eating, which was pretty comical and funny to him. "What?" he asked, grinning at them, enjoying the feeling not having to hide anymore, "You won't tell me you didn't already know..."


End file.
